1. Technical Field
This document relates to methods and materials involved in detecting viral and/or microbial infections. For example, this document relates to methods and materials involved in using an enzymatic amplification cascade of restriction endonucleases to detect nucleic acid of a virus or microbe (e.g., a pathogen) within a sample (e.g., a biological sample such as a nasal swab sample) being tested, thereby assessing a mammal for a possible infection.
2. Background
Many different viruses and microbes can infect mammals and cause harmful infections. For example, bacteria such as Staphylococcus, Streptococcus, and Haemophilus species as well as viruses such as influenza virus A and B, adenovirus 4, respiratory syncytial virus (RSV), and parainfluenza types 1, 2, and 3 can cause upper respiratory infections in humans with varying degrees of clinical symptoms. In some cases, if left undiagnosed and/or untreated, such infections may increase is duration and/or severity.